Vision Troubles
by violetdrops
Summary: Titans' lives are rarely seriously troubled. That is until Raven has a vision. Something she wishes she never saw. Something that changes the lives of the team dramatically and forever.


Visions. Glimpses of the future. Devil's play. Usually it comes in handy. She can sometimes just feel the way an opponent is going to attack. Or if something is going to fall. Or if her demon father is going to take over the world by making her fulfill her destiny.

This morning at breakfast as she held her favorite mug of tea in her hand something happened. Something that changed her life forever. She saw a glimpse, got a taste, felt what time would show, and now it won't leave her alone. She felt the mug blow up in her hands, the spray of the volcanic liquid, but that is not what hurt. What hurt was the pain of jealousy. Deep rooted, heart wrenching, bitter, emerald jealousy. It cursed through her veins as she watched Robin take out a ring. A gorgeous purple diamond on a strip of silver. Simple, prefect and apparently not hers she thought as Starfire squealed with delight. Disgusted she had enough willpower to break the vision of the future.

4 sets of eyes stared at her. What she wouldn't have given for them to be on only one body. Her hands were shaking but she noticed the porcelain was being removed by a pair of green gloves. A pair of green gloves with a ring that would go to her best friend.

"You okay little sis?" Asked her surrogate brother, Cyborg.

"Fine. Fine. I just need to mediate." _So I can erase this from my mind before I puke._ She continued in her mind.

"Friend you do not look to be of the fine, You look as if.." Star started; nothing but concern for the welfare of her friend in her eyes.

"As if a monkey ripped up all your books, which, heh I swear wasn't me!" BB finished giving her kitten eyes.

Raven coldly glared at them all. Curse the gods.

The blaring alarm alerted the Titans to a robbery by the Hive and thankfully saved Raven from more questions. Friendship pushed aside duty brought forth. Ah the life of a superhero.

When they got to the building Mammoth and Gizmo started to attack the team. Still in a semi-conscious state Raven glimpsed a flurry of pink as a spell was cast toward her. What did she care anymore? What was the point in all this if she would never have happiness? Years of training and instinct moved her out of the way. She shot a simple spell in the direction when she was assaulted by the smell of tameranian krahshans, Starfire's favorite flower. So caught up in the vision she didn't see Mammoth approaching her at top speed, throwing a punch, only to be kick away by Robin's fast thinking.

"Rae!" He shouted at her. He was so worried. Why wasn't she paying attention? She could have been knocked unconscious. Seriously injuried. What would he do then?

When she came out of her trance like state he caught a flash of agony in her eyes before she locked it away. But why would she be in such affliction? He didn't have time to ponder this idea as Mammoth came back for revenge. Starfire came to his aid when she and BB finished off Gizmo. Together they defeated Mammoth. Raven couldn't take seeing them together. Fighting together. Side by side. Forever. Smiling. Eternity. Love. Anguish. Anger flowed into her heart. Why couldn't she have happiness? Why didn't she get what she wanted? Was it was because she was a filthy little half-demon cursed? Bad karma? At this point she didn't care. The demon in her willed her to spread her pain around. For once she didn't care about the evil lurking inside of her. She embrace it. Let the carefully constructed walls down and unleashed her other side. Enclosed in the rage, she could feel no pain, just rage pumping. Pure anger and jealousy. Her eyes flashed the red and she didn't want to hold back any longer.

Pieces of buildings flew. Street signed bent. Roads torn. City in distress. Titans shocked. Hive thrown around like little girls dolls. Demon's toys. Demon's rage. Toys turn red with blood. Team tries to vainly to get Raven to calm down but all she can feel is the fury that she is wicked, and he won't love her. So what's one more body count? If there isn't any point in being good then she'll give them very bad. Destroy the pain by destroying the evil that made her this way. She is beyond irritated at life's curse, at her father, at her mother, at everyone. She can't think straight or see because everything is tainted scarlet and she loves every drop of it. Revenge. Retaliation. Retribution. Reprisal. Four eyes. One sin. Falling in love.

She never saw the arrow coming from cupids bow. But she feels its mark. Its poison is love and she is the victim. The price she pays is death. She will never know the ring in Robin's closet is inscribed "Birds of a feather one forever."


End file.
